carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TimeMaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Horton11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 16:53, December 3, 2011 Hey, are you still around (here I mean). If you do return, maybe you could make a character and perhaps become the mayor of some little town. 15:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I'd prefer to reform the way the government works first. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Why? the current situation is OK to me 16:36, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not OK to me, and PUT THE LAST PERIOD ON. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:36, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Stop whining about the last period issue. 16:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I will not until you start putting it on. =P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:38, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I would like to join politics here (the upcoming elections in the States has perked my intersest, sho which do you suggest is best for me. I like small government (but nor really libertarinaism. MMunson 00:11, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :I honestly don't know. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Political parties I would like to keep the SPL, since they are not the same as the SDP and lean more towards communism (like Lovia's CPL). I also find no need to rename Andersen's party to National Democratic Party since the current name is fine and we already have alot of parties with democrats/democratic in it (but if you want to change the logo, go ahead). 14:21, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Issues There are several issues on this wiki which prevent me from becoming an active user here. And while I do not plan to become active here anyway (I hardly have any time left for doing something in Lovia already..), I can understand that other users might be repelled from this place. Some points to improve: 1. spelling/grammar: to be honest, it sucks.. Most (if not practically all) pages have spelling errors. 2. page titles with unnecessary capitalizations. I already fixed a few of them. 3. stubs, stubs, stubs. Long pages are exceptionally rare, while it looks like it's fine: most of those pages are large because of wiki-syntaxed maps or subsituted templates. Most pages can be categorized under Walter Adams-alike. Creating pages just to have them created is one of the worst things you can do while setting up a wiki. Once a page is created, links will turn blue and it is very easy to forget to expand them, especially when there is no "stub" template/category (if it is there, it is hardly used). I know you are not the main culprit, but I do think you are most likely to see what I mean. I can give you a list of a dozen other things that need to be fixed, but I don't want to demotivate you :P I see Horton is beginning to make larger pages now, so perhaps it might be a diagnosis after healing. Still, make sure this wiki doesn't become my nightmare of what would become of Lovia when nobody is taking good care for it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I'll work on all this stuff when I get the time. I haven't been concerned by the unnecessary capitals, they looked kind of good to me, actually. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually they're not. Capitalized nouns are used in book titles, Wikipedia also uses lowercase letters. The problem is consistency but mainly wiki software. F.e.: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/East_hills and http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Oceana_Language. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I know Wikipedia always uses lower case letters, and I meant they looked good in cases where it's grammatically correct to do so. I will fix the wrong ones, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) History I was wondering if you would like to help me work out the History of Brunant page. There are a lot of history-related pages throughout the wiki, but the main history page is pretty sparse and there are some areas missing as well. It is a monumental task but any help would be nice. 18:13, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Also, would you fix your bugged signature? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:10, April 19, 2012 (UTC)